Gaara's Last Day
by Animelover1700
Summary: Gaara has one last day to live. will he be able to do everything he wants to before he dies?


OK this is my story about Gaara's Last day to live. i hope you like it.

* * *

Gaara came down from the roof that morning with a head ache. He shrugged it off and went about his day. He was in his office and the pain erupted again. He figured it was from all the documents he had to go through . The decided to take a break. He changed out of his robe and into more casual clothes and went home. When he got there he lay down on the soft couch. His hands folded on his stomach and his head resting on a couch pillow. He closed his eyes resting them but not falling asleep he heard the front door open and close. Two figures casually strolled into the room. The two figures looked at Gaara appearing to be sleeping on the couch

"hey Temari, you think he's really asleep?" Kankuro whispered.  
Gaara lowered his hands to his sides and turned his face away from them.

"maybe. I don't know I've never seen him sleep. We shouldn't- Kankuro!" Temari whispered back. Gaara could hear slight shuffling in a drawer.  
"no! leave him alone. He is gong to wake up, see what your about to do and kill you! K-I-L-L space Y-O-U!" she said in a sharp whisper. Then he heard shuffling towards him and turned his face towards them, eyes open. Kankuro froze and his hands darted behind his back. Gaara sat up

"what are you doing? Or should I say what were you about to do?" Gaara's look was challenging.

"yo, umm Gaara I was just about to ask you the same question after I woke you up."

"oh really. Regarding what?"

"well...um...your...Kazekage duties, why aren't you at the tower running through the reports and assigning missions?" Gaara turned away and Kankuro took this opportunity to throw the marker into the other room that had a softer floor.

"Kankuro, I don't need your advice on where I am suppose to be. I am aware of what I need to do. I don't live there so when I have a hard day and I want to retire to my house is this not it?"

"umm... yeah.. Sorry. I just-"

"I've been having headaches for a while now I just wanted to come home." Gaara faced them again. He looked at both Temari and Kankuro.

"have you seen the doctor?" at that moment Temari and wished she hadn't said that. She knew Gaara and how much he LOVED hospitals.

"Temari. I DON'T need their help! I'm FINE. I DON'T need to see a doctor and I don't need to go to the hospital." he said.

"well if you wont go to the hospital I'm bringing the hospital to you!!" she said and walked off. Gaara stood to protest but she darted out of the room before he could even open his mouth.. He looked at Kankuro.

"what?" he said "its not me its-. Are you feeling ok? You look worse them usual."

"Kankuro" he said as the ground raced to meet his face the world got fuzzy and then went black.

"Gaara? GAARA!" he ran and caught his little brother in his arms. "GAARA! TEMARI!" Temari rushed in.

"GAARA! Kankuro what happened!"

"I don't know he was up and then he blacked out!"

"he's going to hate us for it but to the hospital!" he picked up his little brother and they fled out the door.

Gaara's P.O.V (point of view)

Gaara awoke to find the blinding white walls of the hospital staring him in the face. He sat up, an IV attached to his arm. A beeping machine that told him his heart rate was stable and another that as just humming and made a beep every now and them. Gaara undid all the ties he had to the bed and he slipped to a chair on the other side of the room where his clothes sat nicely folded. He pulled on his usual attire. Then slipped out the window and was gone before anyone knew he was gone.

Kankuro and Temari P.O.V.

After they had gotten Gaara to the hospital they were told that one of the head doctors needed to see them. They waited patiently for him in his office. He walked in with a somber face. Temari looked at Kankuro. then the doctor.

"thanks for coming I was going to tell you earlier but with you two in your state, it would have been worse to tell you so I held off till now." Gaara has been having head aches form the last few weeks."

"What" Temari said.

"let me finish please Temari, like I was saying his brain has had some critical damage done to it due to the aches. I'm sorry- he's going to die." Temari and Kankuro were skeptical they sat there with their jaws open and eyes wide. Kankuro broke the eerie silence.

"what do you mean?" like as if he didn't already know . He asked for conformation on what he had just heard, he couldn't believe it, not Gaara!

"Kankuro, Gaara is going to die, he has two days to live, I'm sorry. I'll leave you two to discuss this." he walked out of the room and down the hall. tears flowed freely down Temari's face. She was in denial but there was a good part of her that new it was true. She lowered her head and got up.

"k-Kankuro...we h-have to go f-find G-G-Gaara." she walked out the door and into the sun's light. She jumped on the roof top and headed home, Kankuro behind her. Tears flowed down his face and smeared his war paint. all the while tears flew through the air as Temari raced home as fast as she could go.

Gaara's P.O.V

When he got home it was dark. He had taken the shortest route but it still grew dark before he could make it. 'I cant believe those two! I'm out for 2 seconds and they take the liberty to strap me in a hospital bed.' Gaara was massively over exaggerating the hospital visit. He walked in to the house and checked the clock.  
"12:00already?" he looked around t. no one was home. "I have to finish the work by tomorrow or Baki will throw a fit in my office." he rubbed his temple and went to the kitchen. Seeing how he didn't really have anything to eat for breakfast and he pasted out at lunch he was hungry. He picked up a cup of ramen and smiled. 'Naruto. He'll be here by tomorrow.' he set it down and began to make some food form the kitchen fridge. 'this will do' he picked up a tongue and a pack of gizzard. he cooked them both and added salt to the tongue . When he had finished and put all the stuff away he heard the front door open. He could see Temari in tears as she looked at him. She ran to him and embraced him.

"Gaara." her tears soaked his front shirt. Kankuro stepped in to the door and walked over to them. Temari sat down at the table. Kankuro joined her. Gaara looked at them and then pulled out a chair.

"what?" he said. They both looked down. Awkward silence was followed. Then Kankuro broke it.

"Gaara there is something very important we need to tell you. It involves those head aches you have been having for the last few weeks." Gaara sat blankly with them.

"ok go on" he said and prepared for a long speech on how he should go to check ups more often and how he should 'share' his feelings with family, what family they had.

"I... don't know how to say this so here it goes... your dying." Gaara's face having been unmoved through this whole ordeal now had a smile tugging at his lips.

"what? Call me when you have something to say ill be at the tower." he got up and went to leave when a hand reached up and grabbed his shirt ever so gently. It was Temari. She was looking at him. Her eyes full of sadness.

"please" Gaara looked away. He started piecing together all the events that had happened over the course of his month of headaches. His black outs. His tendency to forget every other thing once in a while. His skull sometimes pulsing when he pulled an all nighter at the tower. His uncoordination when he should be coordinated everything. He turned back to them.

"lets say this is true that then?" he said sitting back down. He only really believed it was true because of Temari.

"you have 2 days to live, well one now that this day is over."

"so at 12:00 tomorrow ill be what...dead?" he looked at Kankuro then Temari whose face was down so you couldn't see it.

"essentially.. .yes." Gaara chuckled.

"there is nothing to worry about I'm fine. Just drop it, though Temari is not, you should 'share' your feelings with Kankuro." he got up to leave and now it was Kankuro who stopped him.

"this is serious! Its not that simple Gaara. After you got you to the hospital they ran some tests and yo know what they found out?"

"that talent is wasted on such people as themselves." he mumbled. "the only reason they are still alive is cause I haven't seen fit to kill them yet."

"no... they found out you have 1 more day to live" Gaara looked at him. Him face showing a hint of sadness then it faded away.

"the sooner you realize it and stop living in denial the better off you'll be!" Kankuro said.

"now is not the time to be fighting!" Temari yelled. "everything...everything he has just said Gaara, is true" now he actually believed.

"who else knows?" Gaara asked.

"I'm sure everyone by morning." Gaara walked out of the kitchen.

"I think I need to be alone."

"hey Gaara...I'm sorry."

"hn." with that he jumped out the window and on the roof.

"should we go check on him?" Temari asked.

"no he'll come down on his own eventually."

* * *

ok Please Read and Review! thanks! 


End file.
